ghosttrickfandomcom-20200214-history
Yomiel
Yomiel is one of the Major characters from Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective. He is the real owner of the body that Sissel mistakingly uses in his ghost form. Plot Ten years ago, Yomiel was suspected of being a spy, and was arrested. He was later interrogated by Cabanela. Cabanela left the interrogation room at some point, forgetting his gun. Yomiel used this gun to escape and ran of to the park. Here he found a younger Lynne and took her as a hostage. He was then confronted by Jowd. Right before Jowd was going to shoot him, a Meteor fell from the sky and pierced Yomiel in the heart, instantly killing him. However, the meteor contained mysterious powers, giving Yomiel the ability to possess humans, as well as turning his corpse invincible due to a meteor chunk that got stuck within. Yomiel initially lost his memories and transferred his soul to a black cat that was wandering in the park. After regaining his memories, he used his powers to possess his own dead body. He wanted to go see his wife, but she committed suicide once she heard of his death. For about 10 years, Yomiel wandered the world, but nobody would recognize him. The only friend he had was the black cat, which he named Sissel. Eventually, he got enough of the situation, and wished to get revenge on everyone else for ignoring him all the time. He met Sith, and together they made up a plan which would not only give Yomiel his revenge, it would also give him a new better life. Yomiel first took revenge on Jowd, by killing his wife with the birthday contraption Kamila had made for her. Right before the events of the game, he met up with Lynne, and told her what happened 10 years ago in the park. He then takes control of Lynne, and tries to shoot his own body. Unfortunately for him, Lynne got a very strong will and was able to partially resist his takeover. Lynne missed the first shot, and accidentally hit the box Yomiel was wearing, killing Sissel inside it. The second shot hits and "kills" Yomiel. Yomiel had to escape from the scene unnoticed and possessed Sissel's dead body to do so. ... Ghost Powers Yomiel's ghost powers are far greater than Sissel's and Missile's because they had a chance to develop 10 years. * Possession: Yomiel can possess Objects and Creatures. His range to jump from object to object is also bigger than Missile's (it is unknown exactly how far he can go). He is also shown to possess multiple objects at the same time, using them to form a temporary body. * Take over: Yomiel is able to possess and completely take over humans. Like this, he can force them to do something they would otherwise never do. People with a very strong will, like Lynne, can partially resist the possession. Yomiel has also openly admitted that he is unable to go back in time. If he was able to do this, he would have saved his wife and Sissel. Category:Characters